Almaria
}} (For an inspiration example of each location, object, etc, click provided links behind the headers!) Culture Materials The strongest materials of the world are dragon steel, dragon crystal and dragon leather. All three are incredibly rare, as they are hard to come by, and all are forged with the involvement of elemental dragons. Dragon steel is impenetrable by most outside forces and the rarest of all, as it is forged in a furnace fueled by volcanic dragon breath, using metal that boiled inside a specific earth dragon's stomach prior to being used as raw material. Dragon leather is the most common of the three, as it can be made using hides of deceased dragons or disposed skin, and is quite durable, but not indestructible. Dragon crystal is formed when an Arid Dragon, a specific kind of dragon native to the dunes of Losandthel, breathes on sand. It's used as the most valuable currency in the other nations. Twitter and cubes The hottest communication method of the youth, Twitter, magical birds which can be sent back and forth to send your friends or fans a limited message which will be read out loud to them! Additionally, there are also reliable cubes which can be sent to the receiver directly through magic, but be careful, these cubes mainly contain a sext or a break up message! Cinder Introducing Almaria's bar for singles: Cinder! Looking for a boo? Come into our bar and meet the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes of the city! You can take a look at your matches through pictures displayed in the bar. Find that one attractive lad? Swipe right and if they accept they shall be lovingly smashed into a wall of cushions inside the bar! (people say consensual acceptance was added after one too many incidents of accidental summoning straight from the toilet) Not your type? Swipe left! Some say there are spikes at the no-wall, but we aren't entirely sure! Piu A slang word equal to real life's racial term "gypsy". Piu is an aberration of the word Piuma, a tribe exclusive term referring to the extinct Iotari civilization once inhabiting Rosarian grounds, as they included their brightly colored plumes in all forms of magic. After resource related conflict between the nations, which ended in extinction of the Iortari, this term developed to be used for feathered species of any kind, which slightly resemble the Itari species, which is now exclusively native to Losandthel's tribe lands. The term is seen as condescending to said kingdom, yet is frequently used between the capital and Rosario. Languages Almaria has many different languages, including (but not exclusive to) tribe exclusive dialect. *'Common Tongue' - Almarian equivalent of English and the world's universal language. *'Draconic' - The language spoken by dragons. Accessible to learn in selective schools and tribes. *'Iortari / itari' - Itarian language is mainly spoken by the itari species. Being the mother language, iortari follows the same speaking pattern, but both dialects have a different accents, as well as exclusive expressions in iortari. Both are very soft spoken and exotic languages. *'Lányín' - Almarian equivalent of Chinese, a language spoken at the borders of Rosario and Losandthel but not known to many anymore in the present time. Rumors ★ Rumor has it that somewhere in Almaria there is a nudist cult. They say only the worthy can catch a glimpse of Thormeck the dwarfs honey buns. ★ Customers say a certain bar they visited was haunted by an odd demon residing underneath a table. They call him "Table Ian". He steals your stuff. ★ Rumor has it the fairy realm reunites their dead with the world by burying their remains encased inside an egg shaped capsule, crowned by a tree sapling; nourishing a newly growing life. ★ If you have been good all year you may get a visit from the Holiday Boar for Prideflux and he will spit you a gift. It may be a bit drooly. If you've been naughty you will be eaten by the krampus! Coals are a myth! Neutral Grounds Rosario Trade Point (One | Two) Divided by the ocean waters, Almaria's capital and Rosario share a common ground along their border, a trade location for legal trade between the nations, which seems to attract frequent illegal transactions. The Black Market (One | Two) As the name implies, Almaria's black market is a place for mages and sorcerers who practice the ways of black magic and illegal trade, including delicacies made from illegally poached species. Unlike other markets, this particular one has no direct entrance and instead can be accessed via moving portals, that teleport a customer directly into the area of interest. Just as its customers, who often hide away in robes to conceal their identity, the market lies in a gloomy atmosphere, with some shops in desperate need of restoration. Behemoth Ocean The large ocean waters surrounding Rosario and parts of Losandthel. The ocean is said to be infested with pirates and shady people and ship wars appear to happen on a constant. There are no laws or rules on the ocean, which encourages the capital to poach creatures called leviathans, gigantic ocean dwelling behemoths which are rich of aether. The ocean climate fluctuates depending on which nation one is closest to. The ocean holds many nation independent islands. Fae Grounds The Dragon Nest The Fairy Realm The Fairy Spring The Garden of Everything Currents Category:All pages Category:World